1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image transmitting techniques.
2. Related Art
So far, a technique has been proposed in which data communication can be performed between wireless communication devices after authentication is achieved therebetween via wireless communication. In such a technique, for example, when a user attaches a lens unit to a camera main body, wired connection is established between the camera main body and the lens unit. Thereby, the camera main body and the lens unit can communicate with each other.
At that time, each of the camera main body and the lens unit acquires an authenticator, an ID, a MAC address, an IP address from the other, and stores these pieces of information onto a non-volatile memory thereof. After a series of processes as described above, the camera main body and the lens unit can perform wireless communication with each other.
Specifically, to establish wireless connection between the camera main body and the lens unit, the camera main body first displays, on an LCD thereof, a list of all lens unit IDs. After the list is displayed, when the user operates an operation key to select one of lens units corresponding to the lens unit IDs displayed, the camera main body reads out an authenticator of the selected lens unit from the non-volatile memory.
Then, the camera main body issues, to the selected lens unit, a connection request that includes the read authenticator, the MAC address of the camera main body, and the lens unit ID. On the other hand, the lens unit receives the connection request from the camera main body and determines whether the lens unit ID thereof is identical to the lens unit ID included in the received connection request.
As a result, when determining that the lens unit ID thereof is identical to the lens unit ID included in the received connection request, the lens unit reads, out of the non-volatile memory thereof, a main body ID and an authenticator that correspond to the received MAC address of the camera main body. Then, the lens unit determines whether the read main body ID and authenticator are identical to those included in the received connection request.
When determining that the read main body ID and authenticator are identical to those included in the received connection request, the lens unit transmits a response “OK” to the camera main body. After that, the lens unit can be operated from the side of the camera main body via wireless communication using the IP addresses previously exchanged therebetween.